Code Geass: Black Knights of Fiore
by itachikage
Summary: Lelouch Vi Britannia, former seventeenth in line to the Throne of the Holy Britannian Empire, has spent seven years in exile, living a peaceful life with his Sister Nunnally and Adopted Brother Rolo in Fiore. A long held desire for vengence is rekindled when Britannia launches an invasion of Fiore. With the curse of Geass, Lelouch forms a guild for one reason. Destroy Britannia!


Guilds Prologue

A bit short, but it's just a prologue, so that's to be expected. This one's a story idea from Good Friend KamiHandanShinryu. He will also be acting as my unofficial Beta. So if you notice that there aren't any mistakes, you know who to thank.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Fairy Tail. This is written entirely as a fan and in no way is meant to infringe on any copyrights.

Edit: My apoligies to anyone that read it before. It seems i have uploaded the nonbeta'd one. This should be correct.

* * *

Late one night, Suzaku Kururugi awoke to the doorbell of his small apartment being rung. Only a handful of people knew of this place, and only one of them would be here at this hour. Quickly, he got out of bed and got dressed. A minute later, he opened the door and found himself face to face with Princess Euphemia Li Britannia.

"My lady." He saluted, "How may I assist you?"

"Can I come in, Suzaku?" she smiled warmly, before her voice turned more serious, "Something important has happened."

"Of course." he says, stepping aside to allow her in, "You know that you're always welcome. I'll prepare some tea."

"There's no need to go out of your way..." she started, but he shook his head.

"I'd have made it anyway, so it's no trouble." he replied, putting the water on the stove and then sitting down across from Euphie at the kitchen table, "So, what's happened?"

"Father... The Emperor has decided to invade Fiore." she sighed after a few moments, "A man came to the palace a few days ago and spoke with His Majesty. Afterwards, His Majesty ordered the army to ready itself for battle. I only just found out that the target is Fiore."

"Why now?" Suzaku asked her, "Fiore's never been stronger. We may outnumber them, but even with the knightmare equipment-"

"I know." Euphie nodded, "Neither me or Cornelia can figure it out either. All I know is that the army will be invading on the seventh, late at night."

"So soon?" Suzaku said, looking over at the calendar on the wall, "We've got hardly a week to prepare. How can we hope to take on Fiore's military might with just what soldiers can be equipped by..." Then Suzaku pieced it together, "We're not the only ones attacking."

"That was Brother Schniezel's opinion as well." She nodded, "The only possible way that we could succeed with this invasion is if Fiore's military might is already drastically weakened by a preemptive attack."

"But who?" Suzaku asked himself, "Britannia's the only country that has anywhere near the strength required. If Veronica tried, it wouldn't even take two wizard saints to wipe it off the map, and they're the third strongest nation in Earth land."

"I don't know, but that's not what I needed to talk to you about." Euphie said as the kettle boils. Suzaku rose and made them each a cup. Taking a sip, Euphie continued, "I've spoken with my sister, and I'm going along with the invasion force."

"That's..." Suzaku started to say before he shook his head, "That's just like you, Euphie."

"You've seen firsthand the kind of damage that Britannia's army does when they conquer a country." Euphie nodded, "Even if only a little, I want to do what I can to limit that damage. And I want you to come with me, Suzaku, my knight."

"Yes ma'am." he saluted immediately.

"You're free to stay if you want." she said without acknowledging his answer, "Remember that, even if I only want to prevent unnecessary violence, we are the invaders here. You always said that you wanted to make return to Fiore, your home, but do you really want to do it with a sword in your hand?"

Her words hit home, and Suzaku froze up.

It had been almost seven years since he left Fiore and entered Britannian control Bosco. At the time, he was a little kid who couldn't do anything, being chased by one of the most dangerous guilds in Fiore. One of the Corners of the Balam Alliance, Tartarus. The Kururugi's had a house along the border where he stayed with his parents, a few of his cousins, and, for the last few months, two foreigners with whom he had become good friends.

Those friends, Lelouch and Nunnally were also the siblings of the woman sitting in front of him.

Obviously, his train of thought was written on his face, as Euphie's smile faded and she asked, "Were you thinking about Lelouch and Nunnally?"

"Yes..." he nodded, "Forgive me. It's hard not to..."

"I understand." she nodded with a sad look on her face, "They were my first thought as well."

"It's hard to believe they're gone..." Suzaku said, draining his cup of tea while it was hot and pouring himself another.

"I agree." Euphie nodded, taking a sip of her own. The sincere look on her face was like a dagger to Suzaku. In all the time they'd known each other, he'd only ever lied to her about this.

Many times, he tried to set the record straight, but every time without fail he would chicken out.

That night, July Seventh, year X784, Tartarus did indeed attack the Kururugi house. But it didn't happen the way that he had told her it did.

Tartarus wasn't responsible for the death of his father, he was. His father, Genbu Kururugi, was the second God of Ishgar, the second most powerful mage on the continent. His power was so vast that Tartarus, who long sought one of the Books of Zeref that Genbu possessed, would make no move against him.

However, Genbu Kururugi had a weakness like any other man. His pride. He long resented the first god of Ishgar for his strength, and constantly competed with him without success. When Suzaku was only ten years old, his father finally cracked under the pressure and decided to get rid of the First God. Both Suzaku and his Mother tried to dissuade him from doing so, as the result would be nothing short of catastrophic.

The backlash of a battle between the two of them would level entire cities, and would more than likely cost both saints their lives. In the worst case scenario, a neighboring country could take advantage and invade, causing the entire country to suffer because of his father's pride.

So, left with no other options, Suzaku did the only thing he could think of to stop his father. One night, as Genbu was reading a letter from a close friend, Suzaku snuck up behind him and stabbed him with a letter opener. The look of shock on his father's face as the blade entered his abdomen will haunt Suzaku's dreams for the rest of his life, but at the time, he was convinced that it was for the best.

What a fool he was.

Somehow, Tartarus became aware of Genbu's death almost immediately. That night, as he stayed awake in horror at the act he'd done, the jumped out of bed hearing his mother's scream. Looking out into the hall, he saw dozens of black cloaked figures throughout the house. Though it was hard to see, one of them had the crossed hammers of Tartarus on his cloak. As he turned and ran from the house, he looked back just long enough to see his two closest friends being taken away by the black cloaked figures. Both Lelouch and Nunnally weren't killed in the attack. They might still be alive, and from that moment on it became Suzaku's goal to return to Fiore and Rescue his friends, whatever the cost.

"I'll go." he said finally, "If I return, there's always the chance that Tartarus will come after me. And if that's the case, I can find out what really happened all those years ago."

"Thank you, Suzaku." She smiled for the first time since she arrived, "We're leaving the day after tomorrow for Bosco."

"Yes, my lady." he saluted as she left. Looking out the window to the south, Suzaku clenched his fist, 'If you're still alive, hang on, Lelouch, Nunnally. I'm coming.'

* * *

Note that this story will not be primarily from Suzaku's POV. Next chapter will revert to Lelouch, and it will remain Lelouch's story. Comments, advice, and constructive criticism are encouraged, so go ahead and review!


End file.
